


Memories and Moving On

by strawberrysubmarine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrysubmarine/pseuds/strawberrysubmarine
Summary: After the war, Hermione Granger could never quite move on. Her whole life still revolves around the fight. It takes falling for a known Deatheater for her to see life in the right light again.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> -Welcome to my first ever fic! 
> 
> -Gentle criticism, suggestions and comments are encouraged, either here or you can find me as 'strawberrything' on HEXRPG, let's chat be friends!
> 
> -Rating is for one scene only (Chapter 14 if that's the part you're here for, cheeky)
> 
> -Absolutely no copyright infringement intended, characters are property of J.K. Rowling but story is my own.
> 
> -Warning, I don't know anyone in the fic world yet so I proof read this myself, hopefully it's not too terribly edited and you enjoy :)

Chapter One

 

Hermione stared out of the ministry regulation window, while she rested her head on her ministry regulation desk and her mind was frustratingly blank. Nearly six years after the war and she was still searching for the missing Death Eaters. She was feeling defeated and it physically hurt. She didn’t want to give up, didn’t want to stop because she knew there were still dangerous wizards out there.

 

Reports had been coming in to her office from historically important burial sites and mass graves, these sites were sacred to both the wizarding and muggle world and muggles were disappearing near them, quietly, but the wizarding world was taking notice of these disappearances. Currently under her head on her desk was a series of photographs of the stones of Pentre Ifan Burial Chamber in Pembrokeshire, Wales. Hermione had trawled through all of the ministry records she could get her hands on so far about burial sites and their related magic but she was honestly burnt out. As the researcher for the most recent branch set up in the Auror’s Department of the Ministry of Magic, she felt obligated to help take down all of the remaining Death Eaters but here she was, with the biggest lead and she was beyond stuck.

 

Information had come into her research department about three specific sites from around Britain and Ireland but all that connected them was that death occurred there. Hermione knew Death Magic existed and knew it was the most nefarious of the dark arts but none of the tomes or scrolls she was searching through gave her any more information. She had even trekked to the ministries dark artefact storage facility with her heaviest protection spells in place to pour over some of the more horrifically cursed writings. She quickly found there was definite reason these ones were in protective storage as even with all of the protective measures in place, there was that awful, cold, sinking feeling of despair she had only ever encountered around dementors and she found herself gripping her wand tighter than usual while keeping an eye on what was behind her. Short black court heels tapping on the tiles, she went passed the warded steel shelves until she reached the book section on death magic and skimmed through the relevant scrolls as quickly as she could, looking for any mention of mass graves but there was nothing in these crumbling ministry archives.  After that fruitless and frankly terrifying trip into the bowels of the ministry Hermione wanted to cry and give up. She had been physically fighting all through her school years to save herself, her friends and the wizarding world and now she was still putting all of her energy into finding out where these last fugitive Death Eaters were and she was so very tired.

 

From the post-mortem identification of the bodies at the Battle of Hogwarts, it was determined that around three quarters of Voldemort’s followers had been killed and of the remaining witches and wizards, around twelve got away. The ministry would never be sure of how many got away or who they were but obviously they kept that hush hush and it was left to the Auror department to round them up. Some of the more notorious Death Eaters had been thrown in Azkaban straight away and after an unhygienic wait were subjected to drawn-out trials in front of the entire Wizengamot where they were publicly disgraced and their family names were permanently stained. Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy had to leave for Europe after being put on a form of probation where their magic was monitored for life. They weren’t able to continue their family’s business endeavours in England because although the young men were mostly excused as a second generation forced into a war that wasn’t theirs, their names were mud.

 

The Death Eaters who were captured and determined guilty for their war crimes were given a choice to either serve life in Azkaban where conditions had markedly improved after Fudge was booted out of office but were still grim, or go on probation after five to ten years served depending on the severity of their crimes. Unfortunately the terms of probation were particularly difficult for any witch or wizard let alone one who was raised as a pureblood with pureblood beliefs that muggles were scum. The Death Eaters who did choose this way of life, of which there were only eight, now lived as squibs. The ministry had bound these men’s magic, taken their wands and their every move was tracked. It was humiliating but Minister Shaklebolt who had spearheaded the probation movement was sure the men would learn more and be of more use out of Azkaban’s cold walls.

 

Under Hermione’s face, beneath the Pentre Ifan files, below several other memos and scraps of parchment were the files on the site of the Black Monday Massacre in Dublin in 1209 and the West Kennet Long Barrow which was a Neolithic tomb in Wiltshire. Hermione couldn’t come up with any connections between any of the area’s remaining magic, histories or who was buried there, magic or muggle. She knew she had to ask for help. Her first thoughts were of two Slytherins in her year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott but she couldn’t in good conscience ask them what they learnt about death magic while under the tyrannical hand of a vindictive creature. The Death Eaters on probation were her only viable option even though the very thought terrified her.

 

Slowly lifting her head off her desk in resignation of what had to happen, she reached for her favourite pheasant feather quill and her inkpot, pulled out parchment stamped with the ministry letterhead and penned two identical letters to two of the known Death Eaters asking them to help her. She hoped these two wouldn’t hold an outright violent grudge against her.

 

* * *

 

 

_Good Afternoon,_

_I hope this missive finds you well. I am formally requesting your help at the Ministry of Magic with the research and paper trail for an ongoing investigation in the new Research Branch of the Auror Department. There is some highly sensitive magical knowledge related to these cases that only certain people will know and I believe you may be of assistance. I understand this may be a difficult topic of conversation for you but please consider helping the ministry in these endeavours as it will help with your personal image and it will help the ministry in keeping the wizarding world safe. You will be reimbursed your travel costs and any lost revenue from your time off from employment should you decide to help in this investigation. Please get in contact as soon as possible with your answer either by owl, care of the Auror Research Department or come into the ministry when it is convenient for you to do so. I will be able to give you more information on the investigation after you have confirmed your assistance._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Hermione J. Granger_

_Head Researcher_

_Auror Research Department_

_British Ministry of Magic_

* * *

 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

Clutching her mug of hot, sweetened tea in both hands to warm them, Hermione walked to her desk ready to start the day with a more positive mind. As she put her messenger bag down she noticed a muggle paper envelope addressed to her and snatched it to rip open immediately, tea forgotten.

 

 

_Granger,_

_Thank you for your offer but I have been humiliated enough and will not step one foot near the Ministry. Do not contact me again._

_Good day,_

_Antonin Dolohov_

 

A weight settled into Hermione’s shoulders once again and even though it was only one of the replies, she was beginning to chide herself for thinking this would be a good idea and assumed the other reply would be along the same vein.

 

What would be her next step? Where could she go for more information? Short of herself testing out some of the dark magic she suspected was involved, there wasn’t anywhere else she could turn. Hermione was a brave woman but wouldn’t go near casting any dark magic, she’d seen what it could do.

 

Just as she had resigned herself to making a fresh cup of tea in the hopes that an answer would appear in the steaming mug, a knock on her office door frame accompanied a deep voice.

 

“Miss Granger?” It said tentatively.

 

Hermione’s head snapped up to where a head would usually appear in her doorway and her eyes had to go a bit higher because all she saw was a broad expanse of chest.

 

“Hello. Uh, Hermione, my name’s Hermione.” was her quiet response to the man filling the doorway.

 

He stood a head taller than mostly anyone, his shoulder length sandy blonde hair framed is face in scruffy waves and his beard was covering half his face and was a darker brown with hints of the blonde through it. His sharp blue eyes were the focal point of his face however and they were alight with mirth as the man caught her looking him up and down.

 

He broke the silence “I’m Thorfinn Rowle, it’s nice to properly meet you under better circumstances Hermione. Bit shocked to get your letter actually but I’m happy to help. If you still want it?” He finished uncertainly as the petite girl at the desk was still looking a bit wide eyed.

 

“Oh of course, thank you for coming.” Hermione said a bit too loudly for the small space as she walked around her desk to shake Thorfinn’s calloused hand. “Come in, thank you for getting back to me so quickly. Have a seat.” She said as she indicated the spare chair off to the side of her office.

 

“This is a sensitive investigation as I’m sure you gathered from my letter. But I want you to be aware that I need to ask you about dark magic and I need you to help me look through some pretty dark texts.” Hermione began as she comfortably settled herself back into work mode. “I know this could bring up tough memories and once you know the details of the investigation, you might have some truly difficult thoughts to work through. I just want you to be aware of what you’re getting into before you agree to anything”

 

“I figured you were hunting the escaped Death Eaters?” Thorfinn surprised her by saying.

 

“Yeah, actually” Hermione blanched. “Is that something you could be ok with? Obviously your involvement would be kept secret and you would not be targeted. Most of the work would be research here in this room and obviously the knowledge of your involvement will remain within the ministry walls. I want you to know the ministry will prioritise your safety if you do agree to this.”

 

“I’m here already, aren’t I?” Thorfinn grinned winningly. “I think you already know I don’t have a lot going on right now and I’d like to help. Really, I would.”

 

He raised his hand to scratch behind his head, looking at the floor as if waiting to be thrown out. Hermione’s heart skipped now at the realisation that this scruffy Viking of a man could be the answer to her five years of stressful searching.

 

“Well Mr Rowle, seeing as you’re here already, I think we can get started right now.” Hermione stood and held out her slightly shaking hand towards the man.

 

“Call me Thorfinn, if I’m allowed to call you Hermione.” He replied and smiled as he took her small hand in his. He felt a jolt at her soft touch in his rough hand. Still smiling he asked, “Where’s your name come from? It’s nice.”

 

She looked up at him a bit suspiciously at the out of the blue question. He genuinely seemed curious but she still shrugged and told him her parents had chosen it simply because they had liked it.

 

The rest of their first day working together was spent with Hermione going over what she had found so far, where the disappearances were happening and what she needed help with in some of the darker texts. It wasn’t extraordinarily productive but Hermione was feeling much more secure with Thorfinn being so willing to help and this lifted her heart immensely. It also helped that he was a ruggedly handsome research partner but she wasn’t going to read too much into those thoughts.

 

In the late afternoon, nearing dinner time, Hermione put down the scroll of seemingly innocuous runes and stretched out her back ready to stand up.

 

“The hell was that?!” Thorfinn exclaimed at the violent cracking sounds coming from Hermione’s direction.

 

She huffed out a laugh, “Just the desk chairs here. They’re killer on the back when you hunch over a desk all day.”

 

“Sounded like you set off Filibuster’s in here!” Thorfinn smiled back. “But I assume the fireworks mean it’s the end of the day? It’s been good actually, I’ve missed the feel of real parchment.” He scratched the back of his neck again in what Hermione quickly realised was his nervous mannerism. “I know you didn’t have much choice but thank you for asking for my help. This’ll give me a chance to prove I’m, you know, properly reformed.”

 

Hermione shuffled her feet as she didn’t quite know what to say. She could tell he was a genuine gentle giant these days from just one research session together but the war was still very fresh for her and she had physically duelled Thorfinn more than once in life or death situations. However, she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt after his time in Azkaban as well as the fact he was still on probation. She gave him a shy smile and stepped forward to shake his hand again.

 

“No problem. I think this will be good for both of us actually. I’ll see you tomorrow Thorfinn. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight Hermione.”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 

Bright and early the next day Thorfinn Rowle was walking towards the Ministry of Magic with the normal sense of foreboding he always had when having to go back to the wizarding world. It was a difficult choice to give up his magic for as normal a life as he could possibly hope for after the war but it was even harder when he was around only magical people and he was living as a squib. However, he did get the feeling Hermione might be the one person who could see him for what he was now and would appreciate the man instead of remembering his past actions. She really was a beautiful witch and he did want to impress her, even if he could just get a few smiles his way that would be enough to let him know he wasn’t the undesirable scumbag he used to be. As he continued down the narrow streets he contemplated that he really could have been more bitter about his situation. He was aware of Dolohov’s deep depression after Azkaban and felt sorry for the man he could still call a friend.

 

Thorfinn was determined not to let his circumstances beat him however and if he gained just one friend in the form of Hermione Granger, he would feel a sense of normalcy for nearly the first time since his early days at Hogwarts. With that positive mind-set firmly in place he strolled into the ministry atrium from the visitor’s entrance and didn’t even bat an eye at the glares some of the witches and wizards threw his way. He was on a mission. He sauntered triumphantly into Hermione’s office with his winning grin splitting his face as soon as he saw her riot of curls hunched over her desk.

 

Hermione raised her head when she saw movement in front of her and her heart seemed to jitter a little at the sight of Thorfinn’s suave presence and magnificent grin.

 

Hermione couldn’t help her own grin at his sight as she said “Good morning Thorfinn.”

 

“Shakespeare!”

 

“What?” Hermione blanched and raised her eyebrows at him.

 

“Your name. I looked for it last night at the muggle library on the com-pu-ter. Your name is in The Winter’s Tale by the muggle playwright Shakespeare. I figured your parents might have liked Shakespeare. Actually, in the play you’re officially Queen Hermione. I like it.” He replied with a formal bow to her at the title.

 

She laughed out loud for the first time in a long time not only at his strange pronunciation of the word computer, or his little bow, but at the fact he actually had gone to a muggle library looking for the origin of her name. He looked so damn pleased with himself too.

 

“Well I’m glad you approve of my name, I’m rather attached to it myself.” She grinned back to him.

 

Thorfinn was entranced by her laugh and his heart was light as he went to sit at his makeshift research station in the office to sort through more notes. Most of the day passed quietly with friendly questions exchanged between the unlikely pair.

 

Hermione was showing Thorfinn photographs of the chambers in the Megalithic Cairn in the Loughcrew Hills where recent dark magical traces had been found. Coincidentally, the Irish name for the whole site translated to ‘Mountain of the Hag’. Hermione was currently working through a theory that hags could in fact be involved with the escaped Death Eater as hags didn’t tend to have any scruples about who they worked with or towards what end as long as there was something in it for them. They were interrupted by a shock of red hair poking in the door belonging to Ron Weasley.

“Mione!” He exclaimed in greeting.        

 

Ron came up short in the doorway as he saw just who Hermione was leaning over at the spare desk. Hermione jumped back, feeling guilty but not entirely sure why. She was enjoying spending time with Thorfinn but it was purely professional, he wasn’t the same man from the war and she had nothing to feel guilty for she told herself in a little mantra in her mind.

 

“Hey Ron. This is Thorfinn Rowle, Thorfinn, this is Ron Weasley.” She indicated the men to each other a bit meekly.

 

Thorfinn sensed the awkwardness and stood with a quiet hello to shake Ron’s hand in an offering of peace. Unfortunately he was much larger than Ron and the gesture only provoked Ron to feel more ill-at-ease.

 

Still frowning Ron turned towards Hermione, “Uh, I just wanted to tell you mum’s putting on a dinner tonight ‘coz this is the only night everyone can get together before Bill and Fleur’s baby gets here. I was gonna tell you before but I, uh, forgot. Sorry. Do you think you can make it?”

 

“Of course I can! Thorfinn and I can finish up early here and I should be over in time. You know I’d never turn down your mum’s cooking.” Hermione replied trying to keep the situation light.

 

Ron and Hermione had quickly gotten back to being good friends after their short-lived romance. They figured it was the adrenalin and excitement of battle that had drawn them together but they definitely wanted different things in life when it came to family and careers. Ron was still over-protective of Hermione sometimes though when it came to men in her life and Hermione could see the protector side of him flaring up. She stepped forward and took his arm, leading him to the hallway.

 

“It’s ok Ron,” she placated him quietly. “I’ve asked for Thorfinn’s help with my case. I know there’s bad blood between everyone but he’s here to help right now and I’m glad. You know how this has been stressing me. We’ll talk tonight if you want, yeah?”

 

Ron nodded, “Yeah alright, see ya tonight Mione”.

 

Hermione walked back into her office and saw Thorfinn packing up the scattered documents from his desk.

 

“You’re leaving?” She asked dejectedly.

 

“Just for the day. Thought you’d want to go to dinner early. Sounds like fun.” He replied with a half-smile her way. “Don’t worry, I’m plenty used to that reaction. I know what I was.”

 

“Thorfinn-“ she paused not quite knowing how to phrase her thoughts, “I respect you. Honestly, I need you for this case and I won’t be sorry for that.”

 

“Thank you Hermione.”

 

“Of course. Now, let’s pack this up and I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow!” She smiled and knew that the situation could definitely have gone a lot worse.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Hermione walked from the apparition point near the wards of the Burrow towards the front door with a mix or apprehension at the possible conversation topics and excitement at seeing her surrogate family for a big dinner like they used to do.

 

Just as she stepped foot through the front door arch, her midriff was tackled by a blur of blue hair. Hermione leaned down to embrace Teddy Lupin back and all negative thoughts were gone at the exuberant welcome of an excitable six year old who dearly loved her. She had given up properly picking Teddy up for a cuddle before he was three years of age because he was just so excitable there was always the danger of dropping him.

 

“Hey Teddy! How’s my favourite fella?” Hermione beamed down to the boy.

 

“GeorgenFred been teaching me new things!” Teddy slyly smiled back, using his own child blend of the names as the twins still definitely came as a package deal.

 

Hermione looked up to see Fred’s guilty grin in the doorway.

 

“What?” George squeezed under his twin’s arm to fit in the entryway, “There’s no harm in giving our little protégé a bit of encouragement to pursue greatness!”

 

“Come on Ted,” Fred spoke up, giving Hermione a wink, “Let’s go gnome hunting before Hermione gets into lecture mode!”

 

Two identical kisses were pressed to her cheeks making her laugh out loud then the twins whisked Teddy up onto their shoulders and bounded away into the garden with the little boy who was already too smart for his own good and whose hair was now Weasley red.

 

In true Burrow fashion, as soon as she stepped one more foot forward into the house, Hermione’s arm was grabbed by the youngest Weasley along with her shouting to her brother’s retreating backs.

 

“Stop flirting with my best friend! It’s weird!” she laughed then turned to Hermione with an evil grin, “I hear we need to have a girly chat young lady.”

 

Before Hermione could respond telling Ginny she was in fact the older of the two, she was being pulled upstairs to Ginny’s old room they used to share in the summer.

 

“Hi Mrs Weasley!” Hermione shouted as they ran passed Molly in the kitchen.

 

“Good to see you dear!” She responded while not blinking an eye at the chaos around the place.

 

Slamming the door behind them Ginny turned to her long-time friend, “Spill about your new man or I’ll hex it out of you missy.”

 

“Alright, firstly, Ron shouldn’t have told you any-“

 

“It was the first thing he told us when he got here.”

 

“Excellent.” Hermione sighed and sat down on the bed. “Of course. Right. Well, yeah, I’ve hired Thorfinn Rowle to help me with the Death Eater case. You know he’s on probation now so I asked if he could help me. I can’t go into detail but honestly Gin, it’s fine. He’s fine, he’s really helping me out. I think his experiences have changed him enough that he’s genuine about helping me here.”

 

“You and I both know that’s not what I was talking about. I’ve seen him in the Daily Prophet lately. That ridiculous Skeeter wrote about him being seen at the ministry and the photo they had was looking quite, uh, nice.” Ginny prodded knowingly.

 

Blushing, Hermione replied “Yes I know, he’s improved since Azkaban but it’s not like that. You know I could never be seen becoming romantic with someone like him. It would be a scandal, we’d be vilified!”

 

“How long has it been since Ron?” Ginny interrupted stopping the frantic flow of words.  “I’m not saying get into a relationship with a convicted wizard or anything, I just want you to be happy Hermione. I know you haven’t even had so much as a fling since redoing our last year of Hogwarts and I know you. You’re my best friend, I love you and you haven’t slowed down, taken the time to enjoy yourself, just be you! You’ve been fighting for so long Hermione and I want you to be happy.”

 

“I don’t know what I’d do if I stopped fighting.” Hermione replied, falling back on the bed dejectedly. “I’m so tired but I feel like I’m always going to be hunted Ginny.” She scrubbed her face with her hands thinking over all the tension she constantly carried.

 

“It’s ok,” Ginny lay down beside Hermione. “It’s ok.” She took hold of the other girl’s hand. “Harry and I got married straight away because we’re soulmates but I know you do get lonely and focus all your energy on work. It happens, but people need people Hermione and you deserve happiness no matter how it comes about.”

 

Ginny sat up and wanted to lighten the mood. “Plus if you don’t go on a date soon, I’ll set you up with Fred or George! You’ll either end up a WWW experiment or one of my brothers will be left permanently hexed green!”

 

Both girls laughed at the thought. After the sufficient girl talk, they went down to join the rest of the family including a heavily pregnant Fleur who still looked resplendent as always even if she was about to pop. Dinner was a raucous affair as a Weasley dinner always was and the twins even behaved to the best of their ability, mostly because Fleur had threatened them in her sweet lilt that if they did anything to upset the extremely pregnant part Veela in the room, there would be trouble.

 

Hermione knew there would be more to talk about especially with Ron another time but when she was full of excellent food, the room was full of laughter and soon there would be a new baby in the family, she felt quite content.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The weekend crawled by for both Thorfinn and Hermione who found they were both keen to spend more time together even if it was in the Ministry of Magic and they were researching dark magic which would spoil most anyone’s good mood. In Thorfinn’s flat, which was located not terribly far from the ministry in a grubby muggle area, he went about his daily business. He was thinking over some of the information they were working through for the case but he was also thinking about the fascinating woman he was working with. By all accounts she should hate him but she had been nothing but welcoming and friendly towards him. He knew she needed him for the case but it felt like more than that between them, there was definitely friendship. He walked to the ministry with a spring in his step the next Monday.

 

Hermione’s weekend progressed much the same only she was allowed to take some of the research files home so she had the work to distract her. She couldn’t get Thorfinn off her mind though. At first she tried to play it off as being frustrated he wasn’t there to ask a question or comment on a paragraph she needed deciphering but honestly she missed him. It was strange how they had only been working together for a few days yet she felt safe with him. That was definitely a big ask since he was an ex Death Eater but he had been completely open and honest with her. She wanted to get to know him more and simply spend more time together. The following Monday she Flooed to the ministry with a light heart.

 

“Good morning Hermione” Thorfinn greeted from the doorway knowing she would always be seated at her desk before he stepped foot inside the building.

 

“’Morning! How was your weekend?”

 

“You know, full of excitement and adventure. The usual.” He replied with a grin as he set down two cups of tea.

 

“I think I saw you putting milk and one sugar in your tea last week so I hope I’m right, I can go get another cup though if this isn’t, you know, how you like it.” He blurted suddenly.

 

Thorfinn scratched the back of his neck and shuffled a bit while Hermione was taken back at the simple but extremely kind gesture of remembering how she liked her tea.

 

“Thanks. Um, thank you Thorfinn that’s really lovely. I can’t believe you remembered.” She finally replied once her thoughts had gathered.

 

He was relieved and went to his own desk with a smile to get through the days tasks.

 

Around mid-afternoon that day Hermione was looking through an 8th century tome called ‘Et Magicae Lapis Structura Britannia’ which had been magically preserved as a valued resource for later centuries. The frustrating thing about this text was that it was only about 5 inches by 8 inches and whoever had cast the charms to protect it hadn’t seen fit to enlarge it beforehand. It was inconvenient that the charms couldn’t be removed, they were somewhat like a hermetic seal around the individual pages and the text would literally crumble otherwise.

 

Hermione wanted Thorfinn’s opinion on a specific paragraph because the Latin could be translated a few different ways and she wanted to see which version he thought would fit with his knowledge of the magic surrounding burial stones. Taking the book over to his desk she leaned over him, feeling totally at ease with their closeness.

 

“Hey, I need to know if you think this could be interpreted as a dark magic emanating from the Loughcrew chamber stones or whether it just means general magic. What do you think?” She asked in full research mode.

 

“Hang on,” Thorfinn reached into his satchel and pulled out a small case.

 

Inside was a small pair of glasses that honestly reminded Hermione of Dumbledore’s half-moon spectacles but they were round. Thorfinn placed the silver wire framed glasses on the bridge of his nose to better see the miniscule text. Before she could contain herself, Hermione was clutching her ribs as she doubled over with a great gasping belly laugh. The sight of this large, beautiful man with these spectacles perched on his face was absolutely hilarious to her. Thorfinn jumped at the sound and turned to see tears of mirth running down Hermione’s cheeks, he couldn’t help a chortle himself because he did know his glasses were slightly out of fashion.

 

“Yes, yes, alright I know. “ Thorfinn grinned over Hermione’s remaining giggles. “I’ve had them for years, ok? I only need them for small script so I never bothered to get them updated.”

 

“No they’re wonderful, honestly,” Hermione rested her hand on Thorfinn’s shoulder comfortably to steady herself. “Quite dashing in fact!”

 

“I’m sure you mean that little witch.” Thorfinn teased back with a light-hearted glare.

 

“Excuse me, I am only little when sitting next to you. If I didn’t know one myself, I would say you’re half giant!”

 

“There are many perks to being this big princess.” Thorfinn’s grin turned cheeky with his innuendo.

 

Hermione’s face was set alight with a blush that reached her collarbone as she immediately pictured what Thorfinn was implying. She gripped his shoulder a little tighter as her stomach did a flip and her knees were suddenly weak at the thought of the intimate act that would lead to her finding out exactly what he meant.

 

“Sorry for the cheek.” Thorfinn blushed a bit himself.

 

“I’m nearly used to your humour.” Hermione recovered with a smile. “Come on then, big man.” She said with a gentle tug at his beard as she moved her hand off his firm shoulder. “Back to work!”

 

Thorfinn was happy Hermione felt comfortable with the casual way they touched occasionally and his teasing was taken in the light-hearted vein it was meant but he wasn’t going to kid himself and say he wasn’t curious at the thoughts Hermione was having that brought that radiant blush across her cheeks and neck. He thought he may have to tone down his humour just so he wouldn’t blurt something out about the way her rosy cheeks set his heart pumping faster.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 

Hermione and Thorfinn grew more comfortable throughout the week and Hermione shrank his desk to more of an end table in order to enlarge her own so they could share. She told herself it was easier to share notes and thoughts this way but the friendship and closeness herself and Thorfinn were developing was nice to revel in if she was honest.

 

The days were flying by in the comfortable quiet of parchment moving, quills scratching and both occupants of the office working diligently, compiling information that connected the burial grounds and made sense of the death magic they were researching. Hermione’s thoughts halted one afternoon when she realised she had left a few reference books on ritual charms in her apartment and needed them to follow a new thread of thought she had about the burn patterns with residual magic found in the general Wiltshire area she thought were related to the residual magic around the West Kennet Long Barrow. Without much thought she asked Thorfinn if he wanted to accompany her to her flat and continue the work there for the day. Thorfinn was shocked but elated more than anything that she felt comfortable enough to invite him over.

 

They were headed down to the ministry atrium and Hermione had a thought.

 

“You’re allowed to floo, right?” she questioned just as they reached the rows of fireplaces.

 

“Yeah, the runes only restrict personal magic, like if I was to pick up a wand and try to use my own magic, nothing would happen. But the floo network has its own magic and I can use it for transport.” He shrugged unenthusiastically.

 

Hermione tilted her head in question, “What runes?”

 

“Oh, uh, the binding runes.” When she still looked confused he continued, “I was let out of Azkaban only because I agreed to live as a squib, Hermione. But they didn’t just take away my wand. I have a few tattoos now that are binding my magic so I can’t do anything wandless either. Just like a muggle...”

 

“Where are the tattoos?” she asked, concerned, looking him up and down as if she could see through his robes.

 

“Is that your way of asking me to take my clothes off, Princess?” Came his sly reply and matching smirk to lighten the mood.

 

Hermione could only blush vibrantly crimson, vigorously shake her head and step up to the nearest fireplace so she wouldn’t blurt out that she wasn’t entirely opposed to that idea at all.

 

Stepping out after her onto her faded forest green living room rug Thorfinn smiled sheepishly and said “Sorry, I forget you’re not entirely used to me yet.”

 

“S’ok.” And a blushing smile was the only reply he got.

 

On impulse, he leant down and grabbed her hand so she would face him properly while he started unbuttoning his shirt right in the middle of her living room. Hermione’s eyes went round as an owls but she couldn’t get any words out to ask what on earth he thought he was doing. Smooth skin dappled with hair was slowly revealed to her. She honestly wanted to run her hands all over him and unconsciously raised her hands towards his broad chest. The only thing that stopped her was when she caught sight of a dark, ugly tattoo marring his smooth skin.

 

“These are the binding runes, “ Thorfinn began explaining smiling slightly at her transfixed expression. “They keep my magic trapped. Only the lead Aurors can remove them.”

 

He touched her hands, bringing them closer so she could touch them. His heart beat faster, matching her heart rate as their skin met. Hermione’s heart broke when she felt the tattoos across his sternum. They were raised welts of jet black and didn’t suit the gentle man she knew rested beneath her fingertips.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you my office then, I don’t want you to dwell on the past.” Hermione spoke gently once she had recovered the ability to think coherently after the feel of his skin.

 

“Wow. Hermione, this place...” Was all Thorfinn was able to say as she lead him to the spare bedroom in her flat she had claimed as her office. Floor to ceiling bookshelves on three of the four walls, a reading nook made of a large burgundy papasan chair and cloudy grey throw blankets was next to the mahogany writing desk that just spoke of Hermione. The Victorian crown moulding and matching wall sconces added age and elegance throughout the whole apartment but in this room it took the two of them right back in time to an era of calm.

 

“It’s a bookworm thing,” Hermione smiled shyly, “It’s my happy place.”

 

“Beautiful room for a beautiful girl, it makes sense.” Thorfinn said softly. Then, “Oh! Can we listen to the muggle wireless?” he exclaimed as he spotted the 1940’s style radio in the corner.

 

“You listen to the muggle radio?”

 

“Yeah, sometimes it’s easier just to live as a muggle completely… But they do actually have some really good music, do you mind?” He replied stepping towards it.

 

“Go ahead,” she smiled at his enthusiasm. “I listen to most anything, so you choose.”

 

“It’s a really nice change having access to the muggle things nowadays actually. Growing up as one of the ridiculous ‘Sacred Twenty Eight’ I was never allowed to know anything about this.” Thorfinn felt comfortable opening up to Hermione.

 

“Then when I got to Hogwarts, well you know how that turned out.” He gave Hermione a rueful half smile. “I got swept along with it all. I know that’s no excuse for anything that I did but I’m just really grateful you treat me the way you do now Hermione. Thank you.” He said then turned to the radio again to find a station to hide his blush.

 

Hermione was touched by his honesty and respected him for it. She wanted to tell him that of course she wouldn’t treat him any other way. She couldn’t articulate her feelings for him or why she felt that way so she did what she felt was right for the moment. Once he had found a station to his liking, she took his hand, led him to the bookcase on the far left of the large room and kept hold of his larger, calloused hand while she explained about the ritual books on the third shelf from the top and what she would like to look through for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 

For the first time in a long time, Thorfinn really didn’t want to be alone for the whole weekend. He always missed Hermione’s calming yet vibrant personality when she wasn’t around but this weekend in particular he really had to throw himself into his other work and muggle hobbies to distract himself from seeking her out to spend time with her.

 

Hermione was in a similar position. She missed Thorfinn’s steady and comforting companionship so she decided she’d join the Weasley’s for Sunday lunch. Fleur and Bill were back at Shell cottage as Fleur tired too easily just now. Charlie was still enjoying life to the fullest in Romania but would always write or floo-call weekly and it was just Percy and Ron living full time at the Burrow with Arthur and Molly now. The twins were mostly busy with WWW, living above their shop and constantly on the go to bigger and better things. They were extremely successful much to Molly’s joy and she would gush at length to anyone who would listen about her two trouble makers who turned out to have a knack for business. They would always come home whenever they wanted a proper cooked meal though. Harry and Ginny had flooed over from their home in Godric’s Hollow for lunch today too. Harry often took Teddy for the weekends to give Andromeda a respite from the rambunctious kid and Teddy did love visiting the Burrow, more specifically he loved visiting the twins as they were his favourite kind of people. Sunday Lunch was definitely a success and Hermione was sufficiently distracted all afternoon as Teddy bounced on her lap as she kept him away from the twin’s modified exploding snap game that ended when Ron’s hair suspiciously caught fire.

 

* * *

 

 

First thing on Monday morning Hermione woke up early and rushed to work even though she knew she would be at least an hour early, she just wanted to see Thorfinn again. She took extra care with her hair in the bathroom mirror though, making sure the neat chignon had just enough curls falling out and framing her face so that she still looked professional but she hoped the hairstyle resembled beauty too.

 

When Thorfinn stepped into their shared ministry office he could hear music, and it was muggle music. Hermione had come in early today to specifically set up her muggle wireless which she modified over the weekend so it was protected from all the magic in the ministry and could somehow still pick up his favourite station. He didn’t question her brilliance and tenacity.

 

“You said you sometimes like to work to music so I bought it in for you. I hope that’s ok.” Hermione said nervously when she saw he had stopped in the doorway.

 

“You did this for me? Got it working in here for me?”

 

She nodded, looking into his bright blue eyes for approval.

 

Thorfinn’s face split into his winning grin. “It’s brilliant!”

 

He came towards her, wanting to gather her up in his arms and bury his face into her elegant neck to say thank you but he hesitated. He wasn’t sure of her feelings towards him so he settled for pressing his lips to her cheek.

 

“Thank you Princess.” He said softly near her ear as he stroked her arms with his hands.

 

He wished more than anything he could feel her soft skin beneath his fingers right now but she always dressed in modest robes and he admired her for that anyway.

 

Hermione had temporarily forgotten how to breathe with Thorfinn this close to her. Her cheek tingled where his lips had been and her heart beat faster. Thorfinn pulled away but still remained close and she tilted her head up to look him in the eye. Deep burnished bronze looked up into sharp cerulean blue and she could see kindness and desire and gentleness and want all flicking through his mind and was elated that he felt the same as her. Because she did want him. The rational part of her brain kicked in when she remembered they were standing in the middle of her office and she stepped back to a reasonable distance.

 

“We should get to work.” She said with a sweet smile that let him know this new closeness between them wasn’t unwelcome.

 

“Do you want to have dinner?” He blurted.

 

Hermione checked her wristwatch to hide her complete confusion. “It is in fact eight in the morning Thorfinn.” She stated light-heartedly at his outburst.

 

“I mean would you like to come over? For dinner. At my house.” He raised his hand to scratch his neck and dropped his eyes in his shy mannerism.

 

Hermione found him so endearing in this moment but she couldn’t help teasing him a little further.

 

“It’s still eight in the morning, you know.” She said with a grin.

 

“Tonight I mean you cheeky witch!” He said exasperatedly with a matching grin. “Hang on, I got nervous,” He huffed a laugh. “Let me try again.”

 

Hermione bit her lip to keep from giggling at the beautiful man fumbling in front of her.

 

Thorfinn put on his best smile for charming the ladies, cleared his throat and asked, “Hermione Granger, would you do me the honour of coming to my wonderfully humble abode for dinner tonight?”

 

“Only if you don’t make it sound like a marriage proposal.” She teased.

 

“We’re going to walk the whole way because of that cheek, Princess.”

 

“Well of course, wouldn’t have it any other way. Now we really should get to work!” She said as she grabbed his arm, leading him to their desk and loving how easy it was to be so physically close.

 

Towards the end of the day Hermione could feel Thorfinn watching her, she turned to see him grinning, his eyes alight and she realised then that she had been humming along to the wireless and her blush bloomed from her collar to the apples of her cheeks.

 

“I do believe I have excellent taste in music.” Thorfinn stated triumphantly reveling in her rosy blush.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

 

Once the day had ended and coats were buttoned, work was filed away and the pair were ready to leave, they hastily made their way down to the Atrium and out onto the street.

 

“Wait, hold on, your legs are at least twice as big as mine!” Hermione puffed out as she tried to keep pace with Thorfinn and his Viking strides.

 

She wasn’t unfit by any standard but it was difficult to keep up with the large man when she was in her new work heels. They weren’t extremely high but they were higher than her regular court heels. She’d bought them because the maroon pumps made her legs look longer and she wanted to add more elegance to her wardrobe while she had someone she wanted to look special for.

 

Thorfinn turned with a smile to see Hermione trying to adjust her shoes and balance with one arm against the brick wall.

 

He leaned forward and grabbed her hand so she could steady herself against him instead and leaned close to her ear.

 

“Unless you put a cushioning charm on those lovely shoes, I will carry you the rest of the way little witch.” He said in a deep voice with a sly grin.

 

Blushing violently she cast a wandless charm on each of her shoes then purposefully strode in front of Thorfinn, avoiding his bright blue gaze.

 

After only a few more blocks they came to a slightly grubby looking muggle apartment complex and Thorfinn immediately apologised for the way it looked.

 

“Thorfinn, you don’t need to worry. I know London can be a bit rundown. Besides, you said you have a really comfortable couch so I’m reserving judgement on your place until I see the main feature.” She assured with a gentle grin.

 

When they reached his third floor apartment Thorfinn held the door open for Hermione with a bow, making her giggle the perfect way she did that made his heart feel light.

 

About half an hour later Thorfinn was in the kitchenette area rummaging about in the cupboards, refusing to tell Hermione what he was cooking because he wanted to surprise her with his ‘superior skills’ as he had put it. She didn’t mind tucking her feet up on his surprisingly luxurious two-seater couch though at let him cater to her. She was surprised to realise she hadn’t had anyone cook for her in years apart from Molly Weasley. Even when she went over to Harry and Ginny’s she would always help them in the kitchen but Thorfinn had literally steered her towards the couch, made her sit and he had even taken her shoes off for her, telling her he wanted to treat her tonight. Tears burned in the back of her eyes when she realised that’s what she wanted right now in her life. All the fighting, war, taking care of all her friends for her entire life was all she had known and it was taking a toll on her. She wouldn’t cry tonight though. Thorfinn was mumbling the choruses to the songs he knew that were playing on the wireless and the smell of roast chicken with herbed potatoes filled the room. Hermione was going to enjoy tonight with Thorfinn and not let her overthinking brain get in the way of anything.

 

When dinner was ready Thorfinn collected Hermione from her cosy couch position by formally offering his arm to escort her the three feet to the small wooden dining table that separated the kitchenette from the living area. The gesture made her laugh out loud and she was beginning to love his silly formal antics.

 

“Thorfinn this is wonderful.” Hermione gushed halfway through the meal.

“I am a man of many talents,” He grinned, “Muggle cooking is kind of like potions so it’s fun actually.”

 

“You enjoy potions?”

 

“Well I never really had a chance to work with them after Hogwarts but I definitely enjoyed it then. Although I was always pretty clumsy, big thumbs all over the place.” He laughed. “Transfiguration was probably my favourite though. I picked up most of the work pretty easily. What did you enjoy at Hogwarts?”

 

“The Library.” She joked. “No, I loved all my classes really. Ancient Runes was really enjoyable, I picked that up pretty quickly. Also, growing up as a muggle, normal charms classes were amazing. I would always practice until I couldn’t see straight just to get to learn more and more complicated charms.”

 

Suddenly she stopped at the memory that popped into her head. She had a flashback to the night in the café and she nearly broke down at the knowledge of what she had done. She remembered the horrific feeling of being hunted like animals by the Death Eaters after Bill and Fleur’s wedding but she also remembered what Harry saw through his connection to Voldemort after the café dual. Thorfinn had been punished for his failure and now that Hermione felt she knew the man he really was, she felt sick at the thought of him writhing under the cruciatus curse at the feet of the sadistic creep. She knew Thorfinn was in the wrong, would probably even have kill them if he had the chance but she thought maybe if she hadn’t obliviated him that night, he could have escaped, had less of a punishment, or something! The anger Voldemort had felt that night had to have been absolutely fierce because that was the only thing that opened the connection between Harry and himself.

 

“Hermione? Hermione, princess, what’s wrong?” Thorfinn questioned because Hermione’s face had fallen and she looked stricken.

 

He picked up her hand off the table, squeezing lightly to try bring her back from wherever her mind had wandered.

 

“I’m so sorry for obliviating you in the café! I know you were punished, Harry saw it. I didn’t want to hurt you, I didn’t want to hurt anyone! I thought it would be ok and we could get away but now I know you, I know you were hurt instead. I’m sorry-“

 

“Hermione! Stop.” He chastised gently, getting up to kneel down beside her chair, holding her hand to his chest. “I was a Death Eater Hermione. Our orders were to capture Harry Potter and kill anyone else.  I hate to say it now but I would have killed you and not given it a second thought because that’s all I knew. That’s all I was. I deserved every time I was crucioed, I deserved worse for what I did and I know it. I’m trying my hardest to pay for what I did though. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you Hermione but we both know I was on the wrong side in the war. You have nothing to ever be sorry for princess.”

 

He could see pain and conflicting feelings flickering in her deep eyes now cloudy with tears. He thought his eyes would show much the same. Hermione leaned forward in her seat and pressed her lips to his cheek trying to convey what she felt because she didn’t have the words.

 

“I think it’s time I get you home.” He spoke softly as he felt a tear slip from her cheek into his scruffy beard. “You need a good sleep if we’re gonna get back to work early tomorrow.”

 

She laughed gently but agreed, she suddenly felt quite tired after the immediate rush of conflicting emotions. Thorfinn went to collect her shoes from beside the couch and helped her on with her coat. He held out his arm to her to escort her to the apparition point near his apartment in a sincere gesture this time.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Hermione, it was nice spending time with you again.” Thorfinn scratched the back of his neck while he studied their shoes. “You know, outside of work I mean. Thank you for coming over.”

 

“Thank you for dinner Thorfinn.” She smiled. “I look forward to next time.”

 

Pressing one last kiss to his cheek and laughing softly at the tickle from his beard, she disapparated to her own flat with a small pop.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

 

The next morning saw Hermione hunched at her desk well before she was due to start for the day. She was a bit overtired from not having had a peaceful sleep because her mind just kept running circles over the war, her friends, Thorfinn, her feelings for Thorfinn, their investigation, and every other thought that seemed to think night time was the best time for dwelling.

 

Her quill was idly moving around on a spare bit of parchment, she didn’t have any ink on the end but the rhythmic sound was soothing as she read.

 

Hermione looked up as she heard someone approach and saw Thorfinn hesitating in the doorway scratching the back of his neck and not looking her in the eye.

 

“Hey, is everything ok Thorfinn?” Hermione asked anxiously, rising to go towards him “I’m sorry if last night-“

 

“I made you something.” He blurted, then turned immediately to his left out of the doorway.

 

“Thorfinn! What-“ Hermione started again, quickly moving towards the door.

 

She was stopped in her tracks by the sight of what Thorfinn was hefting through the doorway in front of him. What it appeared to be was a chair made of wood and leather, 19th Century style if Hermione was to take a guess.

 

Thorfinn looked into Hermione’s eyes then with blatant vulnerability written all over his face.

 

“The first day I came to your office you told me your chair hurt your back. So I made you this. It’s just a copy of an old Victorian chair I used to have in my study at Rowle Manor, it was always my favourite.”

 

“You made this… for me?” Hermione all but whispered.

 

“The nice old muggle man who lives in the flat next door has been teaching me wood carving, furniture making, carpentry, you know just hobbies to keep me occupied. I sometimes go and get his groceries for him or bring over a few homemade meals in return.” He looked down at his feet trying in vain to hide his blush. “Um, the legs on here are for you. Well the whole thing is yours of course but I mean I carved the vines around the legs of the chair to match your wand. So, I hope you do like it. It might help your back a bit too, you know.” He shrugged, nervously scuffing at a spot on the floor he was staring at.

 

Hermione had been looking the chair over while he explained and couldn’t believe that he’d remembered their first meeting so many weeks ago and he’d worked so hard on this magnificent chair just for her.

 

Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran to Thorfinn, jumped as she got to him, wrapped her slim arms around his neck and embraced him as hard as she could to try and convey her thanks because she couldn’t utter a word without bursting into tears.

 

Thorfinn just chuckled deeply with relief and wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist, lifting her slightly off the ground with no effort. He could smell her vanilla shampoo from the riotous curls he pressed his face into, revelling in the feel of her soft body pressed against his.

“Thank you Thorfinn.” Hermione said sincerely as she leaned back a bit, putting both her feet back on the ground but still holding onto the much larger man.

 

“You’re welcome princess. I hope it’s comfortab-“

 

“Hermione?!” a shout came from the doorway.

 

Thorfinn and Hermione jumped back from each other like they were teenagers being caught by a parent.

 

“Ron, hi!” Hermione tried for nonchalant. “Thorfinn made me a chair.” Came out limply as she gestured vaguely in its direction.

 

“He made you a what? He made..?” Ron looked extraordinarily confused.

 

“Yes, um, my normal chair hurts my back… so he made me a new chair. He does carving and things in his spare time.” She fumbled over her words as the bizarre awkwardness of the situation was overwhelming her.

 

Thorfinn pushed slightly on her lower back, to guide her out the door with Ron, “I’ll put the chair behind your desk for you. You two can chat.” Hermione gave him an unsure look. “It’s alright, go talk.”

 

Hermione smiled brightly at Ron and said “Come on, we’ll go get a cup of tea.”

 

“What the bloody hell was that?” Ron whispered furiously between clenched teeth as soon as they were halfway down the hallway.

 

Hermione had gathered her thoughts more by that time and she inhaled slowly through her nose then exhaled gently through her mouth to keep calm and not make a big deal of the situation.

 

“I know it might be difficult for you to understand just now Ron, but Thorfinn and I are friends. He’s changed-“

 

“We’re going to see Harry.”

 

“What?” She stopped mid-step as she stared at Ron’s rapidly retreating back as his strides got quicker.

 

“Harry’s office. Now.” He ground out and continued stalking down the corridor towards the Head Auror’s office a few doors down.

 

Hermione blanched in indignation at the fact he felt he had the right to order her to Harry’s office, or order her to do anything at all. Her cheeks burned and a frown was firmly creased on her face as she stormed after Ron, not to comply with his command but to give him a piece of her mind. She also wanted to intercept him before he could blow the situation out of proportion by involving Harry while he was irrationally angry.

 

Seconds later Harry’s head whipped up as his door was nearly broken off its hinges as a blur of Ron flew in trailed by a frazzled Hermione who looked like she was ready to hex everyone in sight. Harry was used to the quick tempers of his two friends and the arguments they got into. He stood calmly, his wand in hand and a counter curse on his lips in case any hexes did start flying.

 

“Hermione’s involved with that Deatheater!” Ron shouted to Harry.

 

“Involved with a Deatheater?” Harry asked, panicked.

 

“THORFINN,” Hermione shouted to interrupt “Is my friend and is helping with my research!”

 

“I know Thorfinn is working with you Hermione, he has been for weeks.” Harry stated with a frown. “Ron, you know that too. You feeling alright mate?”

 

Ron clenched his teeth and stalked towards Harry. “It’s not just work Harry. They were... canoodling.”

 

“We were not canoodling” Hermione said with derision, her face flaming. “Ron, I explained why I hugged him, not that I need to explain myself to you. Ever.”

 

“Hermione, if there is actually something else going on between you two, you need to tell us.” Harry said with concern.

 

“No Harry! There is nothing going on and I don’t need to tell you two everything!” Hermione shouted.

 

“He’s a Deatheater! He tried to kill us all, Hermione. He was on Voldemort’s side in the war!” Ron bellowed back.

 

In the silence that followed that statement, Voldemort’s name was ringing in Hermione’s ears and she saw flashes of the war in her mind’s eye, remembered Thorfinn in his Deatheater mask, curses flying, her friends falling dead around her and she started to panic. She sprinted from Harry’s office and slammed the door with accidental wandless magic so hard its hinges cracked.

 

Back in her own office she hurriedly whipped her things into her satchel, tears threatening to fall. She ignored Thorfinn’s worried questioning and attempts to calm her down while he avoided the flying books and parchments.

 

She finally stopped moving when she reached the doorway. She stared at the wood grain to avoid Thorfinn’s gentle blue eyes.

 

“We can’t do this.” She finally said dejectedly looking towards the man she was starting to have serious feelings for. “You’re a Deatheater.” She exclaimed as the first tears rolled down her cheek and she ran from the office and headed for the sanctuary of her flat where she could curl up and stop the panic that had settled in her chest, constricting her breathing.

 

Thorfinn watched her go with a heavy feeling in his own chest. In her presence he often forgot about the past and only saw the beautiful woman who treated him like a true friend. He had developed strong feelings for her, he knew it was probably wrong but she had always returned the sweet smiles and subtle flirting. But after today he realised Hermione’s friends would never approve of him and apparently she could be swayed by their opinions too. He had wanted to tell her he was no longer a Deatheater, that part of him had been gone a long time but her rejection hurt so badly so he packed up quietly and walked back to his too-quiet flat alone.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

 

Hermione was hunched in the spare-bedroom-turned-office on the papasan chair that usually gave her comfort with a mug of slowly cooling tea clutched between her hands and the floo locked so she could be alone. She couldn’t get her thoughts straight as Thorfinn clouded her mind. The look she had last seen on his face broke her heart. She didn’t ever want to see his beautiful blue eyes look that sad again especially knowing it was her fault. She had led him on, knowing her friends wouldn’t accept him. But that wasn’t a thought she liked at all, since when had she allowed her friends to think for her, to approve of her choices? Sure, she asked for advice from time to time but she had always made her own decisions. Only this decision wasn’t like one she had made before. Thorfinn had made his way into her heart and she wanted him to stay. She wanted to feel his capable arms surrounding her when she fell asleep and when she woke in the morning, see his grin when either of them got cheeky, kiss his lips and feel the gentle scratch of his beard. Hermione had fallen head over heels but she was in unfamiliar territory which scared her.

 

A walk. That’s what she needed, she finally decided. Her favourite muggle tea shop was open until the early hours of the morning most days because of the trendy suburb it was in so the lateness of the evening was no problem. She knew where she was going to head now and hoped by the time she had reached the quaint place with its always available, very delicious lemon slice she would have come to a decision on what to do with her feelings. She also hoped the fresh air would loosen the constricted feeling that had settled in her chest since she had seen Thorfinn look so downcast.

 

Her footsteps echoed on the damp cobblestone as she ventured away from her flat. She shoved her hands deeper into her coat pockets to keep them warm while her mind still reeled. Before she even had a chance to glance sideways, she was hit with a stunning spell from behind. She hit the cobbles with a sickening, wet crack and her blood trickled down her forehead onto the pavement as she lay unconscious. Two cloaked figures stalked out from the alleyway behind her and levitated her back with them until they were able to disaperate with her unconscious form, away from the Ministry, away from London and away from anyone who could help.

 

When Hermione awoke, it was to the harsh smell of burnt fur from the animal remains smouldering in the campfire. She was lying on hard, damp grass and she felt the cold whip through her as there were no trees for cover. Her head felt like it was going to burst from the painful pressure she felt and the ringing in her ears subsided just long enough for her to hear the slightly familiar, gritty voice speak from somewhere close by.

 

“I hear you’ve been looking for us.” Growled the crouching form of Rodolphus Lestrange.

 

His robes were ragged and his cheeks hollow, Hermione could see through her squinted eyes that his smile was predatory and she knew the pain emanating from her limbs meant she was magically bound. Her survival sense was kicking in, her fight or flight response to the fear she felt but she couldn’t struggle free from her bonds. She faced Lestrange with eyes wide in a defiant glare but she couldn’t shout, couldn’t scream for help her throat only constricted with the effort.

 

“Couldn’t have you screaming down the place, now could we?” Another escaped Deatheater she knew to be Yaxley answered her thrashing from his relaxed position on a raised rock nearby.

 

He looked filthy as well. Hermione judged that they had both been living rough since the end of the war, their hair long and matted surrounded gaunt faces but they didn’t seem to notice while they leered at her expectantly. Hermione stopped struggling to free her wrists and ankles when she realised with a sick feeling in her gut that they were enjoying the show.

 

From behind her she heard footsteps approach in the brush and a third Deatheater who looked in no better shape than the others appeared, she recognised him as Travers, the man who killed the whole McKinnon family. Three known killers against one bound witch without her wand, it wasn’t close to a fair fight and Hermione was struggling to hold down the bile that rose in her throat with fear.

 

“Back with us now, eh?” Travers chimed in when he was close.

 

“Yeah, the pain in the arse just woke up.” Lestrange replied. He seemed to be the one in charge of the small gang.

 

“You’re gonna bleed for us now, whore.” Yaxley leered with malice towards Hermione as he jumped from the rock.

 

“See those stones back there?” Lestrange pointed a few meters away. “We’re going to slit those pretty little wrists of yours and you’re going to bleed slowly all over them. It’s going to feel so good.” The look in his eyes was manic.

 

“We need powerful magic blood, you see.” Lestrange continued as he joined Yaxley to stand over her. “You might be a mudblood but we thought it only too good to use the blood of the leader of our personal search party to help us rebuild our army.”

 

Hermione was frozen to the bone with fear. She knew from her research that the escaped Deatheaters had probably brought her to another mass grave but she didn’t recognise the shape of the stones and grass mounds from any pictures, not that she could see far in the oppressive dark but she was desperately racking her brain to try to come up with something that might help her. Something was itching the back of her mind about the words Lestrange had said. She could see the three men talking quietly with one another by the nearest stones but couldn’t make out their words. She tried to remember what it was about an army bound with magical blood to one another. It tied their lives together but it made them strong. She couldn’t remember any more than that, couldn’t remember what the rituals involved, her head was so clouded and heavy she just wanted to fall asleep no matter how harsh the ground felt on her body.

 

Her last thoughts were of Thorfinn’s gentle embrace before she passed out.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

 

What seemed like a million miles away Thorfinn Rowle was sat on his second-hand couch, idly flicking through the pages of a book Hermione had left with him, not really seeing the words on the page in front of him. It hit him like a ton of bricks when he skimmed a page that listed the names and ages of several wizards, all listed as being secretly buried along with the muggle population of the township in a burial chamber. His mind whipped back to his days at Hogwarts when he would stalk the grounds with Rodolphos and Rabastan Lestrange along with several other Slytherin cronies.

 

It was during one summer break, they were all staying at Lestrange Manor and the brothers Lestrange were again bragging about the dark artefacts their family owned. The young boys could only get their hands on a couple of dark arts books because the other precious items were kept under powerful protection spells. In one of the books Thorfinn had seen an extensive list of names, it was a list of the dark wizards from medieval times who were executed and buried in the lost graves of muggles so they couldn’t be tracked and their magic would eventually die out, leaving them lost and useless. Thorfinn never thought they were buried in groups so he never made the connection to the Neolithic and Megalithic burial sites Hermione was investigating today. He recognised some of the names listed in the book he held as being listed on the medieval dark wizard register too.

 

Thorfinn knew of an extremely dark ritual using the ground bones of murdered, or in this case executed, dark magical folk and the blood of innocents who turned into suffering sacrifices. He didn’t think the men he used to run with would be so stupid as to use this ritual but he was almost certain Rodolphos Lestrange had evaded a nasty end in the Battle of Hogwarts and this kind of crazed plan was exactly his style. Lestrange could definitely be the leader of these brigands they were hunting. The ritual itself would forever bind the casters together, their individual lives were only strong as long as they were all alive and well. It was risky and bound you to others forever but it gave all of the casters powerful dark magic and they could go on to build a new army, their combined power could even control the dark creatures like dementors. Thorfinn knew this was what they were after. There were only a few groups buried across all of Britain so it was just a matter of narrowing down these sites and they would possibly be able to set a trap to catch the group of escaped Deatheaters.

 

His heart leapt and he excitedly turned to his left automatically looking for Hermione to share the newfound theory. His heart plummeted into his stomach just as quickly when he realised she wasn’t there and wouldn’t want to be working with him again.

 

Thorfinn sat back heavily into the faded grey couch. He didn’t feel like eating even though it was well past dinnertime. He didn’t feel like sleeping, his melancholy thoughts about Hermione would consume him in the darkness.

 

Finally, he decided the best thing he could do would be to focus on figuring out where the next logical site the Deatheaters would gather could be. He picked up the book that had led to his revelation and a few other scrolls Hermione had loaned him to look over at home. His loose plan was to hopefully figure this out overnight, because sleep wasn’t going to come any time soon, and in the morning he would go to the Ministry and hand everything back to the woman he needed to let go. From there he would continue to build furniture with his neighbour as the other man was getting older and maybe it would be enough of a life for Thorfinn to hold on to. He hoped, anyway.

 

It was nearing four in the morning when a burst of blue light erupted in front of Thorfinn’s closed eyes. The man had narrowed down his search to what he thought could possibly be the last location the Deatheaters would need to go to for the ritual. Belas Knap was a chambered tomb in Gloucestershire that fit the description he was going on and he was certain he had come across that name somewhere else. He couldn’t be sure which text it was in but he felt in his gut that this was the next logical site. He’d rested his head on his folded arms on his rickety dining table shortly after deciding Belas Knap was the place. He was only going to rest his eyes but realised that he’d slept through as he was woken by the sharp, bright light in his eyes. A great shimmering blue stag with Harry Potter’s voice was now crowding Thorfinn’s flat.

 

“Something’s happened to Hermione. Her wand was found in a deserted alleyway. I’ll be at your flat soon. Don’t move.” It echoed in Harry’s tense voice, then vanished, plunging Thorfinn into darkness.

 

He went into immediate panic mode, he was as awake and highly strung as was possible. Switching on the harsh electric lights, he paced the living room that was too small for the large man on a regular day, but when he needed to pace out his agitation, the room was absolutely claustrophobic. Hundreds of scenarios were playing through his mind, each one worse than the last and he physically had to reign in his anger so as not to break anything when he realised who must have her. The pack of Death Eaters they were hunting must somehow know Hermione was involved in the search. No one else would be so stupid as to kidnap Hermione Granger, the war heroine unless they pretty much had nothing to lose. These scumbags definitely had no chance of living a remotely comfortable life ever again so Thorfinn knew it was them. His body stiffened and all he could hear was the rushing of his blood in his ears as he realised they were going to use Hermione as the last blood sacrifice, all he could see were images of Hermione’s tortured body bleeding out onto the bones of dark wizards. Bile rose and burnt the back of his throat at the thought.

 

Thorfinn turned to see an irate Harry Potter darkening his doorway and was nearly glad at the sight. Before any accusations were made Thorfinn raised both palms towards Harry to show he was no threat then indicated the papers on his small dining table.

 

“I know where they might have taken her.” He offered. “Let me explain, we need to get to her fast.”

 

“You know who took her?” Harry shouted incredulously.

 

“The Death Eaters we’re hunting. Please Harry, I know I haven’t given you much to go on but you have to trust me. I worked out their next location of attack last night but I didn’t know Hermione was their endgame. I’m almost positive Rodolphos Lestrange is involved but I don’t know how many others.”

 

Harry lowered his wand and could see genuine fear and honesty in Thorfinn Rowle’s eyes. In that moment he realised what Thorfinn and Hermione had between them. Harry had become a powerful legilimens over the years but he didn’t need to search Thorfinn’s mind any further than what was being projected right at him to know Thorfinn was a sincere changed man.

 

Harry moved swiftly into the room towards the dining table. “Tell me quickly.” He stated with a nod to Thorfinn to let him know he had his trust.

 

In under a minute the two wizards were outside. Harry had sent his patronus to Kingsley to tell him where to meet them. Time was of the essence in saving Hermione so Harry didn’t argue when Thorfinn insisted on being side-along apperated to Belas Knap to help find her.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Landing harshly enough on the damp Gloucestershire ground to send pains up their legs, Harry and Thorfinn immediately scanned the scene before them, ready for a fight.

 

“We have to find Hermione first,” Harry whispered as he grabbed Thorfinn’s arm to stop him from barging straight into the danger. “Once we know she’s safe and how many there are we can attack.”

 

“I see three men in cloaks. Can’t see their faces.” Thorfinn replied as he crouched and stepped forward carefully. “Where are they keeping her?!” He ground out.

 

“Steady!” Harry hissed trying to calm the larger man. “I think that’s her on the ground.” He said as he indicated a figure hunched in the foetal position.

 

One of the cloaked men began approaching Hermione’s smaller body. Thorfinn saw red.

 

“LEAVE HER!” He roared, launching forward, using his sheer size and strength to startle them.

 

“Shit. Stupefy!” Harry quickly followed into the fray, aiming the stunner at one of the other two men who were caught off guard.

 

Thorfinn threw all of his considerable weight into tackling the man he realised was Lestrange. The force knocked Lestrange’s wand away and Thorfinn had him pinned to the ground in seconds. Thorfinn was struggling not to pound his fists into the smaller man’s head, grinding him to a pulp for what he was about to do to Hermione but Thorfinn could see Hermione’s chest move in laboured breaths so he knew she was alive. His fury didn’t stop though, he had no idea what the Death Eater below him had already done to Hermione when he wasn’t there to protect her. His anger scoured through him as he twisted Lestrange’s arms, breaking both shoulders with a horrific crunching sound that was only masked by the man’s ear splitting scream.

 

Lestrange passed out from the pain and wasn’t a problem anymore. Meanwhile, Harry had taken on two skilled dualists at the same time. He had to stop them from getting to Thorfinn and Hermione. He recognised their gaunt faces but couldn’t put names to them as spells were flying. He threw up a shield behind Thorfinn but not before a hex skimmed the furious man wrestling Lestrange. Thorfinn didn’t even seem to notice. Harry was skilled enough to hold off the two Death Eaters but he couldn’t restrain them. Curses were bouncing off the stone structures around the small group of fighters, sharp shards were skimming Harry’s skin, causing blood to trickle onto his robes. He could see blood mixing with the filth on the Death Eaters cloaks so he knew they would be weakening but soon he would too.

 

Bright white light filled the eyes of everyone in the clearing as Kingsley Shacklebolt lead a team of Aurors to the fight. Yaxley couldn’t be taken down cleanly and the amount of curses fired his way ultimately killed him. He died in disgrace covered in dirt and blood.

 

When the shouts and curses had stopped Harry could take a breath. The adrenalin was pumping but damage control needed to be done, Harry needed to be sure Hermione was safe. He was startled to hear Hermione berating the Aurors in a scream the second they had used ‘finite incantartem’ to undo her bonds. He realised immediately what was wrong.

 

Lined up on the ground at the feet of the Aurors in the aftermath of the dual were a pale Rodolphos Lestrange who was barely conscious, Travers who was battered but wide-eyed in terror, a lifeless Yaxley and a magically restrained Thorfinn Rowle.

 

“He rescued me! He had nothing to do with this you idiots, let him go!” Hermione screamed from her curled, weak position on the ground, ignoring the pain in her ribs and head.

 

The Aurors whose orders from Minister Kingsley were to subdue all Death Eaters and rescue Hermione Granger were utterly confused.

 

Harry stepped forward and crouched to hold Hermione up. In his Head Auror voice he gave his commands.

 

“Release Thorfinn Rowle, immediately. He is to be commended for his help in this rescue mission. Minister Shaklebolt can confirm he is at no fault.”

 

Thorfinn was not struggling against his magical restraints, he was hoping Hermione would have the strength to defend him before he was shipped to Azkaban without question. He was terrified of going back there. He was taken aback however when she immediately came to his defence despite her condition, it made him forget his own injuries, his heart leapt in pride and he was so enamoured with her in this moment.

 

“Release Rowle.” Kingsley confirmed as he strode over from where he was hidden at a safe distance but could jump into the battle if it had started going south.

 

Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes as she scrambled up and lurched towards Thorfinn. She saw a cut along his chest, she saw his bruises and muddied clothes but she didn’t care. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms as tightly as she could around his middle and buried her face in his broad chest.

 

Despite the awkward angle of their legs in their sitting position, Thorfinn returned the embrace with everything he had.

 

“I thought I was going to lose you, Princess.” He said, his voice tight as he buried his face into her hair and breathed in calming breaths of the familiar scent that was Hermione.

 

“I need you Thorfinn.” She whispered somewhat desperately into his chest. “I’m so sorry about everything, I want you in my life, please don’t leave me.”

 

“I’m not going to leave your side if I can help it. I’m just glad we got here in time. You scared me half to death little witch!” Thorfinn tried to lighten the mood somewhat. “I think we both need to see a mediwitch right now though, come on.”

 

Thorfinn easily lifted Hermione to her feet and after checking that she could walk unaided, went to the group of ministry officials including Harry. Some of them were still puzzled about the entire operation but didn’t say anything as everyone began apperating back to the ministry in pairs or groups.

 

Hermione, Thorfinn, Harry and Kingsley weren’t in the Minister’s office more than a few seconds before a thin but tough looking middle aged mediwitch came in casting rapid spells at Hermione and Thorfinn until she was satisfied they could go home. Harry tried to refuse a once over from the witch but after she wore him down with a well-practiced glare that could rival Madam Pomfrey, his minor burns were treated.

 

“Well, that was eventful.” Kingsley started once they were all seated in the office.

 

Hermione and Thorfinn were a respectful distance apart on the two seater couch but they each grasped the other’s hand tightly. Harry was seated off to one side and the minister was behind his desk, elbows resting on the edge, fingers steepled.

 

“That’s an understatement.” Harry replied tiredly. “What do we do now?”

 

After giving Thorfinn a quick glance, Hermione blurted, “I want Thorfinn to have his magic back.”

 

All she received in answer was a confused silence and raised eyebrows from everyone in the room.

 

She took a deep breath, “Please Kinglsey, he is no longer a threat to anyone. Tonight he proved he really is on our side. You know I hate to use my status for any advantages but surely if one of the ‘golden trio’ is able to trust him, the public will begin to understand. You need to trust that I know this man, and I do, I trust him with my life and I need him in my life. Honestly, I’d also like to know he’s able to protect me with magic if I ever need protecting again. I will testify to anyone on earth that this man has changed and is worthy of forgiveness for how he has saved me. He’s saved me in more ways than one.” She finished wearily and sat down close to Thorfinn so she could grasp his hand and hold it tight in her lap.

 

“Make that two.” Harry piped up. “Two of the wonderfully illustrious ‘Golden Trio’” he said with slight disgust at the title they’d been given, “Trust Thorfinn Rowle and would happily see him have his magic returned.” Harry smiled at Hermione.

 

“Not to mention I’m head Auror” Harry said with a cheeky smile towards Kingsley. “Thorfinn is a good man.”

 

“There’ll be paperwork.” Kingsley said in answer with a small smile. “It will be kept as quiet as possible, I hope you understand, but yes, we will take the binding ruins off tonight and Mr Rowle’s wand will be returned to him as soon as possible. Just, please don’t do anything to make me regret this.” He pierced the three others with a serious look.”

 

Harry stood to shake the Minister’s hand “Thank you Kingsley, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He turned with a smile to Hermione and Thorfinn as he left.

 

Thorfinn stood and grasped the Minister’s hand in both of his, “I can’t thank you enough. I’m absolutely in your debt, but if you don’t mind, I’d like the runes off now please. I think Hermione needs a good rest at home after her ordeal.” He smiled as Hermione stretched tiredly and her back popped in a very audible way.

 

“Of course Mr Rowle.” Kingsley replied sincerely.

 

He pulled out his wand and began gently chanting in his soothing baritone voice, bright light swirled from the runes on Thorfinn’s chest, encompassing him entirely. In the blink of an eye they were gone and Thorfinn was grinning like a child as he felt his magic running back through his veins.

 

“Thank you, goodnight Minister, well good morning now, but thank you.” Thorfinn said still grinning.

 

“Thank you Kings. Take care.” Hermione smiled through her exhaustion.

 

Thorfinn and Hermione flooed to her London flat straight from the Ministry. Hermione grabbed Thorfinn’s hand and trudged into her bedroom.

 

“Shoes off.” She ordered.

 

With a quick scrougify on both of their still clothed bodies, Hermione pulled Thorfinn onto the bed and curled up against his chest. Feeling safe and peaceful with his arms tight around her and his even breathing the only sound in the room, she placed a tender kiss to his lips.

 

“I love you.” She whispered as she looked into his light blue eyes.

 

“I love you too, Hermione.” He replied as peaceful joy swept over him.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

 

It was around noon the next day when Hermione woke with a start and an awful lurch in her stomach. In her slumber, she had thought she was back at the mercy of the gang of escaped Death Eaters. She quietly blew out a breathy laugh when she realised she was safe and exactly who made her feel so safe. She could hear him bustling about in her kitchen with the muggle wireless softly humming in the background. Clearly she had not scared him off with her declaration of love and she knew he felt the same way about her. It felt so peaceful and just so right to have the man she loved nearby. She was determined now to make her own choices and she chose Thorfinn. She loved that man.

 

Stretching languidly, with minimal bone popping from having rested so well with Thorfinn comforting her, she decided to see what the fuss was in the kitchen. A Pepper Up potion wouldn’t go amiss either as she was a little achy from the ordeal that seemed such a long time ago from the peace of her flat. Sleeping in clothes always made her feel a bit groggy too.

 

Hermione went to her bathroom first to shower quickly and take the Pepper Up from her cabinet there. After she had spelled her hair clean and dry, not worrying too much about the riot it always was, she changed into her baggy grey lounge pants with the wide waistband that could accommodate any food binge and a slouchy Holyhead Harpies shirt Ginny had given her to sleep in one night she stayed over. It was extremely comfortable so she had no intention of giving this one back.

 

Strolling into the kitchen Hermione laughed out loud at the sight. Thorfinn, a great, hulking, Viking of a man was stood beside the stove, grinning like a young child while he levitated everything he possibly could in order to make breakfast, or brunch, Hermione supposed, because of the late hour of the day. The kettle was hovering a few inches above the stove, boiling without flame. A bowl was simply in mid-air, stirring itself while eggs, herbs, mushrooms and tomatoes formed an orderly hovering line, waiting to be mixed in, presumably for an omelette. There was a frying pan jiggling just over the flame on the stove as it heated up and suddenly a mug of steaming, fragrant tea was floated directly in front of Hermione, brewed exactly how she liked it.

 

“Wand delivered by owl, then?” She asked with a smile of her own.

 

“You have no idea how good this feels Princess. I can’t thank you enough.” Thorfinn replied and then turning serious, he flicked his wand and rested the ingredients, kettle and pan down in their proper places.

 

He walked over to Hermione and pulled her close, setting aside her tea. He rested one hand on her hip and his other hand came up to caress her cheek. Her eyes were the loveliest shade of golden brown as she looked up at him with nothing but love.

 

“You’re the one who saved me, I have to thank you.” Hermione said honestly as she looked into the sharp blue eyes that were surrounded by thick dark lashes.

 

She raised one hand to rest on his chest and her other caressed his cheek and gently tugged at his beard like she had done playfully a number of times before but this time she pulled him down into a deep kiss that had both their hearts racing. Thorfinn’s arms surrounded her and pulled her tight against his body as he savoured her soft lips. She returned the passion by raising herself on tip-toes and winding her arms around his neck to get as close as she could.

 

When they broke for air, they were both a little giddy and more than happy with the way their relationship was turning out.

 

“Tea.” Thorfinn said suddenly, interrupting Hermione’s thoughts of asking him to take his shirt off.

 

“Yes?” She replied, puzzled as her mind was still filled with images of a very enticing shirtless Thorfinn.

 

“I made tea, silly.” Thorfinn answered, grinning the way that made Hermione’s heart flutter. “And omelettes, toast, bacon, fried eggs too in case you didn’t like my omelettes...”

 

His rambling was interrupted by Hermione’s stomach making its hunger known with a growl.

 

Hermione laughed, “It all sounds and smells amazing Thorfinn. I’m sure I’ll love your omelettes. Come on, turn the music up and get the fluffy blanket from my study, I’ll put the food on plates.”

 

“Yes ma’am!” Thorfinn tipped his imaginary hat and walked out of the kitchen before Hermione could land a swat on his arm as she laughed at his antics.

 

Once Thorfinn returned, Hermione instructed him to move the small coffee table to the side and lay the blanket on the floor in the middle of the living room. She levitated the plates piled high with food, the teapot and other crockery onto the ground so they could have their perfect, private picnic with just the two of them, eating excellent comfort food and feeling the serene calm that came with being with the one you love.

 

Stomachs full and content, Thorfinn lay back against the base of the couch and opened his arms to Hermione. She crawled over and settled against his broad chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they fit perfectly together.

 

Thorfinn quietly broke the silence, “You know towards the end of the war I didn’t care if I lived or died. You made my life worth living again.”

 

“What changed for you in the war?” Hermione whispered after a brief silence, shifting her body closer to his.

 

“I knew it wasn’t right anymore.” Thorfinn answered honestly. “I was brought up as one of the ‘Sacred Twenty-Eight’ as I’m sure you know. It was always normal for me to think anyone less than pureblood was less than me. I was taught all the pureblood supremacy rubbish from birth and it was only enforced further with my friends at Hogwarts. You know Regulus Black?”

 

Hermione nodded, not sure where this story was going, but she realised it was important for him to finally get something off his chest. She was grateful he felt safe enough with her to confide in her.

 

“It was when the Dark Lord had him killed that I started to realise we were on the wrong side. Reg had started to question the Dark Lord’s motives, started to see he was out to save only himself no matter who got in his way, pureblood, muggle or anyone. It was only after the war that I found out what Reg had done that got him killed. Anyway, he was a good man Reg Black. I started seeing us for what we were, senselessly violent, basically. I’m a pretty big guy so I could get away with the clumsy act in battle. The only way out I saw was death so when we went into battle I just fired off any spell I could think of. Basic hexes, curses, just anything, I didn’t care who I hit. I ended up killing Gibbon, another follower in one of the battles we went into together. I was in such a dark place I guess it didn’t matter to me.”

 

Thorfinn stopped his story here and took a deep breath. He pulled Hermione close to his chest and pressed his lips to her forehead, breathing in her calming sent and feeling her soft curves against his body, making him feel at peace.

 

“I don’t want to lose you Hermione, you make me feel like I’m worth something again. I want to give you the world. You deserve everything you’ve ever dreamed of, I hope I can give it to you.” He spoke softly and openly, resting against her forehead.

 

“I love you Thorfinn, and as long as you love me in return I have everything I want. I promise, nothing is going to get in the way of us again.” 

 

By the time they had worked their way through the food and soft conversation around the muggle music, it was late in the evening.

 

Hermione smiled at Thorfinn and grasped his hand, “Come to bed with me Thorfinn?”

 

“Anything for you Princess.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

 

Hermione led Thorfinn by the hand to the bedroom. She was suddenly feeling quite shy but she knew this was the next step she wanted to take with their relationship, to show him she trusted him and wanted him heart, body and soul.

 

When she had closed the door Thorfinn took a step forward so they were just barely touching. Their breathing was quickening and Hermione’s breasts skimmed Thorfinn’s chest with every breath. He leaned down and kissed her softly, tentatively. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tight against her so she could feel all of his body against her. Thorfinn took this as permission to go after what he had been longing for.

 

He held her close, kissing her passionately, their lips fighting for dominance as the need in each of them rose. He ran his hands over her hips, over her waist, up her back, just loving the feel of her soft body against his. She could feel his arousal already straining through his trousers, pressing against her.

 

When they came up for air Thorfinn tentatively put a hand under her t-shirt and slowly started to lift it, looking deep into her eyes for any kind of hesitation but all he saw there was raw lust that matched his own. He lifted her shirt agonisingly slowly while he placed little kisses down her neck and along her exposed collarbone making her moan involuntarily.

 

Hermione suddenly realised amongst the blissful feelings that her hands were limp at her sides. She raised her palms up under his shirt to skim hotly across his firm stomach making him shiver. Hermione grinned at his reaction and pulled away, tugging his shirt over his head to get more contact with his skin. She whipped hers off immediately after while the beautifully shirtless Thorfinn stood and admired her. Hermione took her chance while Thorfinn was stood still to hook her thumbs into her waistband and ever so slowly slipped her trousers over the curve of her hips, down past her knees and then off completely. She was standing in front of the man she loved, in her faded black underwear that still complemented her lightly tanned skin and all she felt was love and lust. There were no regrets, she wasn’t shy or ashamed of her curves or scars because she knew Thorfinn loved every part of her.

 

Thorfinn recovered from his brief loss of conscious thought at the sight of Hermione’s absolute beauty and pulled her close again. This kiss was hot, passionate. Their tongues were clashing and they tasted each other properly for the first time. Hands were roaming over heated skin and hearts were racing. Thorfinn held Hermione tight against his body, knowing she could feel his hard length against her, and unhooked her bra. Her hard, pink nipples popped free and she gasped as the cold air that stimulated her was immediately replaced on one nipple by Thorfinn’s hot mouth sucking and gently biting, matching the pinching pressure on her other nipple that was between his thumb and forefinger.

 

“Yes.” Hermione whimpered as she gripped fistfuls of his sandy hair.

 

He wanted to be inside her now. Thorfinn needed to feel her tight wet walls gripping his length. He leaned down and grasped her rear end, lifting her up and digging his fingers into her tight flesh. She gasped out loud and wrapped her legs around his slim waist grabbing a tighter hold of his locks as she began pressing her heat harder on him, trying to get friction where she desperately needed it.

 

Thorfinn gripped tighter and let out a growl of approval at her rough movements.

 

He led her over to the bed and unceremoniously dropped her making her laugh out loud. The sight of her laughing lit up the room and Thorfinn laughed gently too as he kneeled onto the bed between Hermione’s spread legs. He framed Hermione’s face with his hands.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered reverently to her blushing cheeks.

 

He immediately lit the fire again by taking hold of her soft, pink nipples and kissing firmly down between her ripe breasts, trailing little marks that wouldn’t last long right down to the waistband of her black knickers. She was already very wet from their foreplay and Thorfinn stroked one finger over her cotton covered labia and was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath from Hermione and a sweet stickiness seeping through her underwear.

 

Thorfinn took her by surprise then by descending onto her with fervour, sucking her clitoris through the fabric and making her scream out in pleasure. He took her waistband into his capable hands and with two sharp rips the tattered cotton was thrown aside so Thorfinn could savour Hermione’s taste.

 

She moaned and writhed on the bed beneath his ministrations. She grasped at his hair, pulling him closer, biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming his name every time his talented tongue flicked over her clitoris. His tongue didn’t stop moving for a second as he thrust it in her hole as far as it would go, only to spread her juices all around again before diving back in for more of her addictive taste.

 

Hermione’s legs were beginning to tremble and she felt the familiar tightening in her lower stomach.

 

“Up.” She commanded breathlessly with a harsh pull at Thorfinn’s hair making him grin. “I want you to be inside me when I come.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Thorfinn replied with a smile as he wiped her juices from his beard.

 

He knelt above her then and took off the remainder of his clothes, letting his erection spring free. Hermione drew in breath when she saw it. His cock definitely matched the size of the rest of him.

 

“Let me know if you need me to go slower.” Thorfinn whispered softly into her ear when he leaned down on top of her again.

 

She nodded. His cock pressed gently against her wetness and she pressed back, wanting him, pleading with her body for him to enter. Thorfinn leant up on one elbow, grasped his cock with his other hand and began to wet it in Hermione’s soaking cunt, preparing both of them.

 

“Please!” She gasped when she felt she would burst without him deep inside her.

 

Slowly he entered and it felt so good. Thorfinn clenched his fists into the duvet as he felt the exquisite pleasure. Hermione was tight but so very wet. She felt every inch of his solid cock as it slid into her. He reached her limit and rested above her, panting slightly with the control it took to not immediately pound into her like he wanted. Hermione moved her hips forward once she had adjusted to his girth and he moved with her, slowly at first.

 

Thorfinn was slowly sliding all the way out and pushing back in as deep as he could within her tight walls. Soon he started thrusting faster, the ridges of his cock hitting the right spot deep inside Hermione making her moan incoherently.

 

“I’m not going to last long Princess.” Thorfinn growled into her neck as he pounded into her.

 

“Come inside me. Please!” Hermione gasped as she clawed at Thorfinn’s back and reached the height of her own crescendo.

 

Hermione cried out as a gush of liquid squirted from her onto Thorfinn’s already drenched cock and the new sensations of her pussy gripping him this tightly made him reach his own release.

 

He thrust once more and released his seed deep inside her, the pressure from each spurt continuing Hermione’s own ecstasy.

 

Thorfinn removed his still hard member from Hermione and smiled as he saw a mixture of their juices dripping from Hermione’s centre. He couldn’t resist running two fingers through the fluid, in and around Hermione’s folds, watching her sensuous reactions as she came down from her high. Thorfinn rolled off to the side of Hermione, careful not to disturb her as her breathing slowed but with a grin he kept slowly moving his fingers around her over-sensitive flesh. He gave one quick flick of her clit and she shuddered, opening her eyes to lock intensely with his but making no move to stop him.

 

He kept rubbing and hitched his body up so his lips were level with her ear. His firm fingers kept a firm pace, running tight circles around her clit, not quite touching.

 

“Think you can come again for me Princess?” He smoothed in Hermione’s ear while he nipped gently at her exposed neck.

 

“Mmhm.” Was Hermione’s only response that soon turned into a groan as Thorfinn pressed one finger into her hole.

 

Thorfinn teased with the one finger, not quite fast enough, not quite deep enough but that soon had Hermione writhing. She opened her eyes again and grasped at Thorfinn’s neck to bring him into a fierce kiss. He smiled against her lips and gave her what she wanted. He added a second finger to her hole which was still dripping with their come and pumped his arm, curling his fingers on her inner wall with every thrust. Hermione’s cry was enveloped by Thorfinn’s mouth as he brought her so quickly to the edge of another orgasm.

 

Hermione saw stars behind her closed eyelids as Thorfinn set every nerve of hers alight with pleasure. Her legs were shaking with the force of this orgasm and she felt pure bliss.

 

Thorfinn was smiling into Hermione’s neck and he revelled in her pleasure as she came down from her high. He gathered her into his arms as her heart rate came back to normal and her body relaxed right into his. Her hair was a riot of curls that he smoothed down as she rested. Softly, he kissed her head.

 

“I’m going to marry you one day.” Thorfinn whispered to the quiet witch, not sure if she would hear.

 

“I like the sound of that.” Was Hermione’s contented breathy reply.


	15. Epilogue

Eight Years Later

 

The sun filtered through the Hornbeam and Alder trees, making the woodland ground appear to shimmer. It was the first really bright day they’d had this spring and Hermione was making full use of it. She was dressed in a comfortable cotton dress that skimmed her knees when the tame wind found its way through the grove. She wandered, breathing the new air deeply and feeling simply peaceful.

 

She smiled down at her growing belly, rounded with child. She felt pure happiness when she rested her left hand on her stomach and her modest gold wedding band caught the light. Thorfinn had proposed soon after they had moved to the country house with a sprawling forest in place of a back yard. The ceremony was simple and just perfect for them, they only had close friends and family attend the celebration and it was one of the best days of both of their lives.

 

Hermione’s reminiscing was interrupted by a joyous squeal as a petite three year old girl came sprinting past her, dodging around the trees, giggling jubilantly while her riot of sandy blonde curls whipped behind her. Hermione laughed at the sight of their daughter playing chase with Thorfinn in their family’s grounds. Thorfinn gave up the chase when he reached his wife and wrapped both arms around her stomach from behind and stroked it lovingly.

 

“That girl of yours is too smart for her own good! This little one better not be so cheeky when he comes out.” He laughed against her neck.

 

“Her wild side comes from you and you know it.” Hermione smiled back as she turned around in Thorfinn’s arms to face him.

 

Thorfinn only laughed in reply and pulled Hermione closer. She put her head to his chest and breathed in his familiar scent, letting the peace of the day wash over her.

 

She was truly happy right now.


End file.
